tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Judge a Book By its Cover
Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover is a song from the fourth season based on Terence's theme. Lyrics :Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor :Ploughing in a field one day :And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. :Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? :How ever do you move along? :You really do look funny." :"Don't be so rude", said Terence the Tractor :"I don't have wheels like you :Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. :And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere :I don't need rails like you. :One day I will prove it, show you how I do it :Then you will understand..." :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Sure enough, one winter's day :When the snow lay deep and hard :Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble :And who do you think came along, came along :And rescued him that day :The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor :Now Thomas understands... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Just remember the rule :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book... :By its cover! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulstrode * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Farmer Trotter Episodes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas' Christmas Party * A Close Shave * The Runaway * Percy's Predicament * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Mavis * Henry and the Elephant * All at Sea * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Sleeping Beauty * Bulldog * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Toad Stands By * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Special Attraction Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: ** Two deleted close-ups of Thomas stuck in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing through the snow. ** A deleted scene of Terence moving around in the snow. * A Close Shave - An extended shot of Thomas' wheels. * Time for Trouble - The distant shot of Gordon puffing past the viaduct has been extended. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A distant shot features Thomas puffing past the windmill in snow. * Sleeping Beauty - An extended shot of Toby rolling his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. * Thomas and the Special Letter - The overhead shot of the engines at the big city has been extended. * Toad Stands By: ** A deleted shot of some trucks. ** A deleted shot of Percy and some trucks. ** A deleted panning shot to the left of Oliver's trucks before S. C. Ruffey is broken. * Special Attraction - Percy rolls his eyes after the trucks fall onto Bulstrode. * Unknown: ** A shot from the third season showing Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the bridges by the canal river. ** A shot from the fourth season of Thomas crossing a bridge with the post train in front of a full moon. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. Goofs * The lyrics say "That you don't judge a book by its cover" but the on-screen lyrics only say "Don't judge a book by its cover". In Other Languages Gallery File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCoverUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment5.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:Don'tJudgeABookByIt'sCoverUSTitleCard.png|Original US title card File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCover.png File:NightTrain1.png File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter64.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon91.png|Thomas File:BowledOut43.png|Duck File:ThomasAndStepney37.png|Edward File:BowledOut28.png|James File:Bulldog6.png|Percy File:TheTroublewithMud56.png|Gordon File:PaintPotsandQueens24.jpg|Henry File:SleepingBeauty70.png|Toby File:BowledOut2.png|Donald and Douglas File:BowledOut45.png|Stepney File:HenryandtheElephant22.png File:BowledOut27.png File:TrustThomas26.png File:TrustThomas22.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow21.png File:TrustThomas28.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow22.png File:ThomasinTrouble12.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow23.png|Terence File:ACloseShave.png File:ThomasinTrouble13.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow17.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty18.png File:Mavis52.png File:Henry'sForest29.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow35.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow24.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty37.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty31.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure69.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure21.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow11.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow28.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow19.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow18.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow34.png File:TimeforTrouble14.png File:AllatSea40.png File:ToadStandsBy5.png|S. C. Ruffey File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:ToadStandsBy18.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:SpecialAttraction9.png File:SpecialAttraction3.png File:SpecialAttraction.png File:ToadStandsBy52.png File:ToadStandsBy51.png File:ToadStandsBy53.png File:ToadStandsBy40.png File:ToadStandsBy48.png File:ToadStandsBy8.png File:ToadStandsBy16.jpg File:ToadStandsBy12.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsBy21.jpg File:ToadStandsBy22.jpg File:ToadStandsBy23.jpg File:ToadStandsBy24.jpg File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter22.png File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter23.png File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter24.png File:AllatSea3.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByItsCoverendcard.png Video File:Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover - Music Video Category:Songs